(Refer to summary, title is too long)
by ilyRichardHammondTomFelton1
Summary: Title: One day I am going to wake up, roll over on my side and kiss the love of my life good morning Nick is falling for his best friend, Monroe. Nick's relationship with Juliette failed when he realized that he wasn't interested in women. Little does Nick know Monroe is falling for him too, but he doesn't know how to tell his Grimm friend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One day I am going to wake up, roll over on my side, and kiss the love of my life good morning.

Fandom: Grimm

Pairing: Nick/Monroe

Relationship: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M – for swearing

Author's Note: Hi Guys, this is my first story. So please be nice. My name is Ebonie, I have been on FanFiction for a while now but I just haven't thought about actually writing a story. I have recently become really obsessed with Grimm and have fallen in love with Nick/Monroe. I don't own any of the characters in Grimm; they belong to their rightful owners. I am not making any profit from the story either. This is purely for fun. This story is unbetaed.

**One day I am going to wake up, roll over on my side, and kiss the love of my life good morning.**

**Chapter 1:**

**6 months earlier:**

"Nick, we need to talk."

"Why? What's wrong Juliette?" Nick looked at Juliette with a worried look on his face.

"This might sound stupid to you, but I have a feeling that you're gay. Nick, is that true?" Nick looks at her. _Crap _he thought, _am I really that obvious? _

"Um… I've been meaning to talk to you about that. But yes I think I am." Juliette looked at him. _I knew that there was something going on with him _she thought. They both looked at each other for a few minutes, knowing exactly what is going to happen next.

"Juliette, I'm sorry that I avoided talking to you about this. But I was still trying to figure it out myself."

"I know its okay Nick, don't worry about it. I think it was just time for this to finish anyway. Things haven't been going as well as I thought. You have been hiding so much from me and I don't think that I can handle it anymore" Nick nods in agreement. They both agreed that it was time to end their relationship as it was going nowhere. That was when Nick decided to move out and go to his best friend, to see if he could live with him.

**X**

**Present:**

It had been six months since Nick and Juliette had broken up. Nick had been living with Monroe for about three months and Monroe was having trouble keeping his feelings for Nick at bay, although he didn't really understand what these feelings were. Every time Nick's overwhelming scent made its way to Monroe's nose, he had to hold his tongue to make sure that he didn't tell Nick that he thinks that he has feelings for him. Nick's scent was now becoming the only thing that Monroe could smell whenever he walked into the house. Sometimes it drove him crazy and it took all of his self-control not to do anything to Nick or tell him anything.

"Hey man, how are you going with the whole Juliette thing?" Monroe asked Nick awkwardly.

"I'm getting there. It's been hard, but not as hard as I thought it was going to be." Nick replied.

"Why's that?" Monroe asked curiously. The wolf was starting to get excited and it took most of his self-control to keep the wolf at bay and to keep from telling Nick what he was thinking.

"I guess it helps that I have realised that I am not interested in woman anymore." Shrugs Nick. Monroe raised an eyebrow at him. Nick just looks at his friend and smiles. _Shit, that fucking adorable smile _Monroe thought.

**X**

Nick was driving to the precinct but he wasn't concentrating. His mind was on Monroe. Nick wanted to tell the Blutbad everything, but he was being held back by negative thoughts going through his troubled mind. When he finally got to the precinct Hank could tell that something was wrong with him. Hank had figured out, with the help of Wu, that Nick had feelings for the clock maker.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

Nick sat down at his desk, he stared at the computer screen "What? Yeah I'm fine, Hank". Hank raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't look like it, man. You seem very distracted." Nick just stared blankly at him.

"Hello, earth to Nick." Hank says waving a hand in front of Nick's face. Nick shakes his head "I just have things on my mind at the moment Hank" Hank stares at him but lets it go for the moment.

Nick was distracted for the rest of the day and it didn't help that there was a lot of paperwork to do. Hank kept on giving him weird looks. Eventually Nick turned to him and stared at his partner.

"Okay man why do you keep on giving me weird looks?" Hank looked at him knowingly. "Because I know something that is so obvious, I think that everyone in the precinct has figured out." Nick looked at his partner "What the hell are you talking about Hank?" "The clock guy Nick. You like him, more than you have realised. Wu figured it out before me." Nick looks at his friend and sighs, "Oh shit. Yeah okay, Hank I really like Monroe. I can't believe that it took you to tell me that I have feelings for him." Hank smiles at him and pats him on the back.

Nick sat back in his chair thinking about what he had finally admitted to himself. Hank was looking at him intently, "What are you going to do man?" Nick thought about it for a moment, "I have no idea Hank. First I need to find out if he feels the same."

**X**

Monroe was sitting at his workbench trying to concentrate on the watch that he was working on and was due to be finished in a few days. But every time he tried to go back to working he just ended up staring blankly at the watch, his thoughts kept on wondering to the Grimm that he shares his territory with, something that a normal Blutbad wouldn't do. Hell Nick would have had his throat ripped out if he was a normal Blutbad. If Monroe had have known that this was going to happen, he wouldn't have invited Nick in for that first beer. God, that first fucking beer.

Monroe decided to go into the living room to figure out what his feelings are for his best friend. He sat down on the couch and started thinking. The more he thought about Nick the more he realised how much Nick meant to him. All the time that they have spent together, Monroe suddenly realised that he didn't know how he had survived without the Grimm messing up his life and dragging him in to things that he would normally have stayed away from. It was then that Monroe realised that he had fallen for Nick and had fallen hard. Monroe hadn't realised how much he had become attached to the stupid Grimm. But there was something else that Monroe was missing and it was something that the wolf has been trying to tell him for a while now, fuck the Grimm is his mate.

Right at that moment, the Grimm in question walked in the door. They looked at each other.

"Hey man," Monroe said.

"Hey Monroe," Nick said. Monroe looked at his friend, he seemed off. "Nick, are you okay?" Nick sighed, "No Monroe, I'm not." "What's wrong man? Is it something to do with a case?" Nick looked at Monroe trying to figure out if there was anything to tell Nick that Monroe felt the same but there was nothing so he said "No, it's not that." Monroe stared at the Grimm trying to figure out what was wrong. He knew that something was wrong because there was something else mixed in with the Grimm's scent but he couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was desire, but what could the Grimm desire? "Well, what is it then Nick?" Nick walked over and sat on the couch next to his friend "well… Hank made me realise something today."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: One day I am going to wake up, roll over on my side, and kiss the love of my life good morning**

AN: Hi Guys, thanks for the great reviews and yes I had to leave it on a cliff hanger I'm sorry *laughs evilly*. But finally here is the second chapter I hope you like it and I will try not to leave it on a massive cliff hanger this time *giggles uncontrollably*. I'm so sorry that I have made you all wait so long. Here are chocolate cookies for all of my lovely readers! *hands cookies around* I love you all!

Warnings: Swearing and brief mentions of knotting and biting.

**X**

_Previously:_

_Maybe it was desire, but what could the Grimm desire? "Well, what is it then Nick?" Nick walked over and sat on the couch next to his friend "well… Hank made me realise something today."_

**Chapter 2:**

Nick quickly got up off the couch to take off his shoes and to shrug off his jacket. He then walked back to the couch, sat down and took in the pointed look that Monroe was giving him. "Come on Nick; spit it out for fucks sake. You're killing me here," Monroe prompted him. Nick sighed, "Okay, well the thing is I was having a big discussion with Hank about you today." Nick pauses and looks at Monroe with an unsure expression on his face before he continued. "Well, I was really distracted on the way to the precinct and while I was there. Hank noticed and started bugging me about it, eventually he guessed what was on my mind and then made me realise how I feel about you."

Monroe considered the Grimm for a moment, yep it was defiantly desire that he could smell on him. "Nick…" Monroe couldn't think of what to say to him. "Monroe, please I need to know if you feel the same way." Nick looks at Monroe with big puppy dog eyes, which Monroe now knew that he couldn't resist and he wanted Nick to know that too. "Nick you idiot. I have had this on my mind for a while and I have been trying my best not to say anything because I wasn't sure of how you felt and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." "So do you feel the same?" Nick studied the Blutbad trying to figure out what this means, Monroe shakes his head. "God man, you are such an idiot. Yes I feel the same way."

Nick smiles and lets out the breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. They look at each other, not knowing what to say and neither of them wanted to be the first to speak. Eventually Monroe decided to break the uncomfortable silence "Nick do you understand what this means?" Nick laughed remembering the time that he decided to read the Blutbaden book front to back. "Yes Monroe I think I do." Monroe looks at Nick, "What the hell were you laughing at man?" Nick shoots Monroe his adorable smile that he was sure that Monroe can't resist "I have read the Blutbaden book back to front, Monroe. I know all about Blutbaden mating habits." Monroe's face turns a bright red "Oh okay. So you want this? You want to be mates?" Nick sighed and scooted closer to his friend, boyfriend or mate. He didn't even know what they were yet, "Yes Monroe. I want to be mates, boyfriends or whatever." Monroe smiles and slowly leans closer, Nick does the same.

They slowly get closer and closer until their bodies are touching and Monroe leans down a little to get closer to Nick's lips. Nick raises his head so finally their lips meet. It was like nothing that Nick had ever experienced, everything just seemed to be so perfect about this kiss, the way that their lips fitted together and the way that they moved to eliminate any remaining space between them. Nick's first thought about how it would be like to kiss Monroe was nothing like this, Nick had expected that they would be uncoordinated, this was so much better than he'd hoped. Eventually they had to pull away to breathe. "Wow" Monroe said, Nick just nodded his head in agreement.

After they caught their breath they moved into the kitchen for dinner. "So, Hank made you realise?" Monroe questions. "Yeah he did. But he didn't actually guess; Wu did. He talked to Hank about it and I have a feeling that they had a bet or something. I'm going to ask them about it tomorrow. Well more like interrogate them." Nick looked at Monroe to see him smirking. "What are you thinking Monroe?" Still smirking Monroe says; "I think I know what the bet was, Nick. I think Hank and Wu wanted to see which one of us would realise first and then confront the other about it. It seems to me that Hank bet that you would realise first that's why he pushed you today." Nick grabs a beer out of the fridge "So you're telling me that I helped Hank win a bet against Wu?" Nick asked disbelievingly "Seems like it" Monroe pulls his boyfriend (yes boyfriend) into a calming embrace. "Hank and Wu are so going to get it tomorrow."

**X**

Hank and Wu were at their usual bar. They were talking about the bet that they had made ages ago. Wu seemed sure that out of the two of them, Monroe would realise and talk to Nick about it first. But Hank was positive that it would be Nick, which was why he had pushed Nick about it today. Wu hadn't said that he couldn't persuade Nick to realise. He really didn't want to lose a bet to Wu. Which too many people had done, Hank wanted to be the one to win a bet against the man. Wu was staring at Hank and pouting "Fuck you man. Seriously fuck you." He mumbled as he hands Hank a twenty. Hank laughs as he takes the money and puts it in his wallet. "We are going to get interrogated tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if Nick pulls us into one of the interrogation rooms." Wu stopped his sulking and ran his hand through his hair "Yeah, we weren't going to get away with this." They both take sips of their drinks "I'm just glad that we didn't get the Captain in on this" Hank sighs. "That would have been a disaster" Wu agrees. "I'm glad that Nick is happy. Anyway I should get going I'll see you tomorrow Wu." "Let's hope that Nick doesn't skin us." Wu laughs and finishes his drink. Hank just shakes his head and leaves.

Hank has been having a lot of trouble dealing with the existence of Grimms and Wesen. As soon as he left the bar and got in to his car he thought _You have no idea what Nick is capable of Wu._ Nick had told him about Blutbaden and what would happen if someone was to attack a Bultbad's mate. He really hoped that nothing would happen to Nick that would make Monroe go mental.

**X**

Nick and Monroe were sitting on the couch watching TV. Well more like cuddling. Nick had told Monroe about what he had learnt when he had read the Blutbaden book. Monroe was surprised how much information Nick's ancestors had collected on Blutbaden mating habits. Monroe was really glad that Nick didn't want to discuss biting or knotting yet, but they both knew that they would have to eventually.

When the show that they were watching finally finished Nick turned to Monroe and said "I think we should make a bet against Hank and Wu." Monroe stared at him "What do you mean?" Nick smirked "Well I've noticed that they spend a lot of time together and when Hank thinks no one is looking he stares at Wu in a way which I am pretty sure how they figured out how I felt about you." "So you think that Hank has a thing for Wu?" The smirk was still planted on Nick's face "Yeah and I'm pretty sure Wu is the same." "Shit Nick, you can be observant when you want to be." "You love it." Monroe couldn't help himself; he pulled Nick into a tender kiss "Yes I do." Nick smiled "Well what do you think?" "Let's do it. But wait till after you have interrogated them." "Agreed" Nick checks his watch "We should go to bed." Monroe raises an eyebrow at him "Fuck, just to sleep Monroe!" Nick rolls his eyes and turns the TV off. The two get up off the couch and wander upstairs to bed. "Tomorrow will be interesting."

To be continued…


End file.
